The Only
by bear2016
Summary: This story takes place around the time Secret of the Lost Kingdom happened. Daphne and Thoren are already married and Bloom still finds her parents. Bloom, Daphne, Thoren, Miriam, and Oritel find out some amazing news and you have to read to find out what happens. This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story takes place around the time Secret of the Lost Kingdom happened. Daphne and Thoren are already married and Bloom still finds her parents. Bloom, Daphne,Thoren,Miriam,and Oritel find out some amazing news. This is my first fanfiction. Anything in italics are thoughts._**

 **Thoren's POV:**

"Good morning Daphne. How are you?" _Without giving Thoren an answer, Daphne sprinted to the bathroom and she sounded like she needed to go to a doctor. I hope she's ok._

"Thoren, I scheduled an appointment. Please take me to the doctor right now. I've only been like this in the morning for the past two days so I think I know what is happening."

 _I drove Daphne to the hospital because the royal doctor was too busy today. I'm really worried about her, she's never been like this before._

 **Daphne's POV:**

 _I am showing the same symptoms my mom did when she found out that she was a week pregnant with Bloom. If the woman is of Domino blood and she hasn't seen her husband for awhile because of a business trip or something and he comes back, then all the strong powerful love between them will create a child. Thoren was gone for two months and he came home two days ago. I started feeling like this two days ago. Thoren just pulled into a parking space so it's time to find out if my gut feeling is true._

 **Normal POV:**

"Well Daphne, we're here."

"Thoren, you're going the wrong way, we need to go that way -." (Daphne's pointing to the maternity section of the hospital)

"Wait a minute, Daphne are you..." (interrupted by receptionist)

"Daphne of... Domino? _I thought the ansestrals destroyed everything and everyone in Domino. I'm so glad you're alive!_ You may see the doctor now."

 **Doctor's POV:**

"Daphne, are you really Miriam and Oritel's oldest daughter?"

"Yes, I am, Doctor...what's your name?"

"Dylan, I'm your father's twin Daphne."

"What? But D..D..Dad thinks your d..d..dead though."

"He does? I need to fix this. He must be devastated."

"He is but can we please do what we came here to do? I want to find out if my lil sis is going to be an aunt or not."

"Bloom found her way to Magix? That's amazing! Let's check to see how many cutipies are inside of you."

"Yay! I'm super excited!"

"Looks like you have two girls and one boy. Congratulations Daphne and Thoren!

 **Daphne's POV:**

 _Wow! I'm going to be a mother and Bloom might have rescued our parents just now_

!

"Daphne, are you ready to go to Domino?"

"Of course, Uncle Dylan and Thoren."

"Since you can't do portals for 9 weeks, let's take a RF ship."

 **Bloom's POV on Domino outside of Palace:**

"Daphne!"

"Bloom! I have great news! You're going to be an aunt! Triplets, 2 girls and 1 boy. I found out today. Are you ready to meet our parents?"

"Yes!"

 **Miriam and Oritel's POV:**

"Oritel, please call the royal doctor. I will be in the bathroom if you need me."

"Okay. Miriam honey, are you ok?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Just please get the royal doctor."

 **The royal doctor's POV:**

"I'm here your majesty. What's the matter?"

"It's Miriam, she's not feeling that well. She's in the bathroom but you can probably hear that already."

(the doctor is knocking on the bathroom door) "Miriam, can I come in? I need to see what's wrong with you."

"Yes, you may."

"Miriam, look down and you'll see why you're feeling like this too day."

"Wait why am I supposed to look down...wait...I'm...yay!!!"

"You ready to find out how many are in you right now?"

"Let's do this."

 **Oritel's POV:**

 _I wonder what's taking them so long...I hear the doctor coming so let's stay cool..._

"Congratulations Oritel, you are going to be a father."

"Wait... what? That's amazing! Can I please see Miriam now?"

"Yes, you may but we are going to find out how many babies there are and what they are. You can come with us if you want."

"Sure, thanks."

"You're welcome."

 **Miriam's POV:**

"Hi Oritel, aren't you happy about this amazing news? Is something wrong honey? I see a happy but troubled look in your eyes."

"I'm overjoyed Miriam, it's just that I wish Bloom and Daphne were here with us."

"Oh honey, I know it's hard but we have to stay strong. Let's go find out how many there are and what their gender is."

"Okay."

 **In the royal doctor's office:**

"Okay Miriam, looks like you're having quadruplets and they are all girls."

"Did you hear that Oritel? That's amazing!"

"Yes I did. I am very happy that we are having four girls!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV:**

"Bloom, are you sure you're ready to meet our parents?"

" Yes Daphne. I'm the one that decided to go to Obsidian to rescue them, remember?"

"Okay, just making sure cause I love my lil sis and I want to make sure that she's not scared or anything."

"Aww. Thanks Daphne."

"Gate Guards, please let us in."

"What are your names?"

" I'm Princess Daphne of Domino, this is my lil sis Princess Bloom of Domino, Thoren is my husband but his planet got blown up by the Trix, and this is Bloom's boyfriend Prince Sky of Eraklyon."

"You look like Daphne and she always tells the truth so I'll let all of you in. _I thought the ansestrals killed Princess Daphne but I guess you're back some how so_ welcome home."

"Thanks."

"Bloom we are almost home, there will be one more set of guards we need to pass and then we will be inside the palace."

"Okay."

"Palace Guards, please let us in."

"You look like Princess Daphne so we'll just ask some questions that only you would know."

"Ask away guards."

"When was Princess Bloom born and what was the weather like?"

"December 10th, and it was raining but when Bloom came out it was immediate sunshine."

"Welcome home Daphne."

"Bloom's here too by the way. Say hi to the guards so they know who you are Bloom."

"Hi ."

"Guards where are Mum and Daddy right now?"

"Look at what you are resting your hands on and you'll know."

"Thanks!"

"Come on Bloom , I know exactly where our parents are! (hehehe)"

" Cool. This palace is amazing!"

" Shh I want us to be a surprise cause they don't know we're here."

"Okay."

 **Meanwhile in the royal doctor's office:**

"Oritel, did you hear that knock?"

"Yeah. I wonder who it is...?"

"Doctor James, can you please open the door? Not all the way though cause I want my little girls to relax. They are dancing right now. It feels really good."

"Ok. Hello? Who's there?"

"Bloom and I would like to see our parents."

"Bloom and Daphne? Are the two princesses of Domino really here?"

"Yep."

"Daphne, who's the father? "

"Thoren."

"He's a lucky man to have a princess like you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Your parents want me to come back in so come with me."

" Miriam, Oritel, you have some visitors."

"Daphne, you come out first."

Wait did he say Daphne?

"Oritel, did he say Daphne?"

"I think he did."

"Mum, Daddy, it's me Daphne. I'm married to Thoren now. You are going to be grandparents."

"Oh, Daphne we are soo glad you're back."

"I have two more surprises for you. Bloom you can come out now. "

"Bloom?"

"Mom, Dad, is that really you?"

" Yes Bloom, it is."

" Dad,Daphne and I have one more surprise for you."

"Ok."

"Uncle Dylan, you can come in now."

"Dylan?" (Dylan looks exactly like Oritel except Dylan's hair is lighter)."

"Oritel, it's me, I'm alive. I escaped from the ansestrals when they imprisoned me."

"Dylan, I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you're alive! Dylan, you're going to be an uncle."

"How many?"

" Four girls."

"Oritel, I'm so happy for you and Miriam!"

"Thanks Dylan."

"You're welcome bro."

 **Mother and daughters POV:**

"Bloom, Daphne, is it okay if you move home for awhile? It's going to be busy with four princesses running around and I'll need some help taking care of them and all my Queen duties that I will still have to do. Daphne, I know you'll need some help with your triplets too so we can all help each other with our little ones, our queen duties, crown princess duties, and princess duties. Is that a good idea? Are both of you okay with it?"

"Mum, you are right about me needing help with my Triplets and I will love to get back to doing my crown Princess duties and I would love to give Bloom a private tour of the palace. I would love some big sister- little sister bonding time."

"Aww thanks Daphne. I would love that too. Mom that is a fantastic idea. When can I start figuring out this whole how to be a princess thing? I'm excited!"

"Well Bloom, everyday the royal dress fitters have you try on dresses, they wake you up bright and early, they take the clothes right off of you, instead of them giving you a fish the size of your palm, I'll have them give you a bite-sized fish so you can just swallow it."

 **This is turning into a Bloom and Miriam POV:**

"Wait, Mom, sushi? I love sushi!"

"Bloom, I'm glad that you love sushi cause I do too. The fish I was talking about is alive. Did you know that alive fish do wonders for your hair, skin, and nails? I'm requesting a bite size fish for you so you can get used to eating alive fish."

"Alive fish? I think I can do bite size. Who is the company that make the clothes for us?"

"I only want the best clothes for my daughters so I order really fancy clothes from Stella's Royally Amazing Fashion Designs."

"Does Stella know that the Queen of Domino is ordering clothes from her Mom."

"Yes Bloom, why?"

"Stella is my best friend, the reason why I even found out I was a fairy, she convinced me to go to Alphea."

"Wow. Bloom, that's amazing! I did not know that about you and Stella."

"Yeah. Mom, I need to introduce you to the Winx. Before you ask who they are, it's a SURPRISE ."

"How did you know what I was going to ask you?"

"I had a feeling."

"Cool. When do I get to meet them?"

"Is next week good Mom?"

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys Sorry that I haven't updated in a couple days. My grandfather on my dad's side died so I had to go to his funeral in Arkansas.

 **Winx phone call POV:**

"Hi Winx. I need you to come to Domino next week. My mom really wants to meet us. She wants to meet the Winx."

"Well, Tecna,Musa,Flora, Aisha, what do you think? Does anyone want to meet Bloom's mom next week?"

"I'm in, sounds fun."

"I'm in, you're right Tecna, it does."

" If Tecna and Musa are in, I'm in too."

"Well since everyone is doing it, I'm in too."

"Awesome! See you next week Winx."

"See you next week Bloom."(all the Winx talking to Bloom at the same time)

 **Bloom's POV:**

"Hey Daphne, since I'm a part of the Winx can you please introduce us to Mom next week? She wants to meet us."

"Sure lil sis, I'll do anything for you."

"Thanks Daphne, you're the best big sister ever."

"Aww, thanks Bloom. You're going to be a big sister soon, remember?"

"I'm really excited for that to happen. I'm also really excited to become an aunt."

"I'm really glad you said that to us Bloom." (Daphne is looking down at her stomach when she is saying this)

" Well, I already love you and I already know I will love the triplets."

 **One week later POV:**

"Hey Winx."

"Hey Bloom."

"Are you ready to meet my mom?"

"Yeah!"

"Daphne, are you ready to bring Mom outside?"

" Yes Bloom, but Mum and I are starting to have trouble with the stairs because of how many are in us so is it okay if you and the rest of the Winx come to Mum upstairs in her room?"

"Sure. Winx, change of plans, we are going to my mom's room instead of her coming out here. Don't worry, Daphne is still going to introduce us."

"Okay. Why the sudden change of plans?"

" It's getting hard for Mom and Daphne to use the stairs. Didn't Daphne tell you what happened to her last week?"

"No, what happened?"

"Well Winx, I'm going to be an aunt and a big sister."

"Congratulations Bloom! How many is Daphne having?"

" Triplets, 2 girls and one boy."

"Awesome! How many is your mom having?"

"Quadruplets, 4 girls."

"Wow Bloom, you are soo lucky!"

"Thanks Winx."

"You're welcome Bloom."

(Phone ringing new POV coming up)

 **Daphne and Bloom phone call POV:**

" Mum's ready."

" Okay. Thanks Daphne. See you in a couple minutes."

"Ok. Bye Bloom."

"Bye Daphne."

 **Transforming POV:**

Enchantix!

Ou-u-o-uh!

Enchantix!

Magical powder!

Maximum powers!

Enchantix!

Power's upon me

Powerful, magical

Wonderful dimention

Powerful Enchantix

Incredible vision,

Incredible power Winx!

Enchantix!

(Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, and Musa transform into their normal Enchantix forms.)

 **In Miriam's bedroom POV:**

"Mum, are you ready to meet the Winx?"

"Yes Daphne, I am and I'm really excited because Bloom looked so happy when she told me about them. Speaking of Bloom, where is she?"

"You'll see her in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

"Hey Mom."

"Hi Bloom, your Enchantix looks amazing on you."

"Thanks. Daphne, can you introduce us to Mom now?"

"Sure Bloom. Mum, this is the Winx. the leader is Bloom , fairy of the Dragon flame; then there is Stella, fairy of the shining sun, princess of Solaria; Flora is the fairy of nature; Tecna is the fairy of technology; Musa is the fairy of Music; and Aisha is the fairy of waves, princess of Andros."

"Wow Bloom, I really don't know that much about you. Now tell me, what villains have you defeated so far?"

"Well, we defeated Knut, an ogre; Valtor, the Trix on many occasions; Darkar; Mandragora; and recently the 3 ancestral witches."

"Did the ancestrals hurt you?"

"No."

"Why did you fight them then?"

"I wanted to meet my mom and dad. It was totally worth the risk."

"Wait , so my second oldest daughter decided to risk her life just so she could meet her parents that she hasn't seen since she was a baby?"

"Yep. I also dreamed about meeting you one day."

"Oh Bloom, I had that same dream. I have an amazing idea Winx!"

"Really? What is it?"

"We need a new Company of Light, one that will last for many years to come. Does the Winx want to be the new Company of Light?"

(Everyone at the same time) "Yes!"

" Thanks for saying yes Winx. I feel a lot safer now that we have a new Company of Light. Before you say it, I know that I'm acting like a total over protective mother to my 4 little girls that will get to see the world in 7 weeks tomorrow. I feel especially safe knowing that my own daughter was able to defeat all those villains with the help of her amazing friends."

"You're welcome Mom. I'm so glad that you feel that way."

"You're welcome Miriam. We are so glad you feel that way."

"Bloom, I'm starting to get tired so thanks for introducing me to the Winx."

"Okay, we can leave if you want. You're welcome."

 **Bloom and Stella POV:**

"Stella, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Bloom? Did I do something wrong? Did I pick out the wrong shoe color? Does my outfit not match? What's wrong Bloom?"

" No Stella, nothings wrong, don't worry. Did you know that my mom is buying clothes from you?"

"Wait, what's your mom's name again?"

"Miriam."

"Oh yeah, she's one of my best customers. She ordered custom made baby girl clothes and accessories, dresses for a crown princess, dresses for a queen, dresses for a princess, and an outfit for a king last week."

"Stella, Daphne is the crown princess and I'm the princess that my mom ordered dresses for. I recognized the dresses as the style of dress that you normally make for me. We love the outfits."

"Cool! I need to fix the princess and crown princess dresses now since I know who is going to wear them. Thanks for telling me Bloom."

"You're welcome Stella."

 **5 weeks later POV:**

" Hey Mom, how are you?"

"I'm fine Bloom, just tired sooner and going to the bathroom more. It's basically the same as last week but more intense."

"Awww, well just two more weeks and then you'll get to see how adorable the four new princesses are."

" I'm excited for that Bloom."

"Me too Mom, me too."

" I love you Bloom."

"I love you too Mom."

 **Bloom and Daphne POV:**

"Hey Daphne, how are you feeling right now?"

" Fine ish. It's getting harder to walk from my room to the throne room since that is the farthest distance from my room."

" Awww, well don't worry Daphne, just two more weeks and then you'll get to see how adorable the triplets are."

" Thanks Bloom, I'm excited."

" Me too Daphne."

"Bloom, I love you."

"I love you too Daphne."

 **Normal POV:**

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Bloom."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, I just need help with figuring out how a woman prefers a nursery to be."

"Do you want me to help you Dad?"

"Sure. Thanks Bloom."

"You're welcome. When do you want to start?"

" I'll show you the way to the new nursery right now if you want."

"Okay, thanks,that would be amazing!"

 **Building the nursery POV:**

"Wow. Dad. I'm glad you asked for help. This room needs some girly styling help."

"I agree Bloom. I don't want your mom or sister to get mad at me because of how I'm designing it."

"Don't worry Dad, I can fix it."

"Thanks Bloom."

"You're welcome."

"I was trying to do pinks and blues but then it turned into grays and blacks somehow."

"Aww, nice try Dad. Did you draw out what you were planning?"

"Yes, I did."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Wow Dad! This looks amazing!"

"Thanks Bloom. Do you think you can do this before all 7 are born?"

"Well, there is so much amazing detail that I'll have to use magic to finish the whole thing in time."

"Okay. How much magic?"

"Well, if I do the whole thing today, I'll be out for a couple days and that would be bad for Mom and Daphne because they can't be really worried or mad or anything like that. The only safe way to do it will make me dizzy for 5 minutes but after that I'll be fine."

"What is the safest way for you?"

" I can use my magic to make the small things and move the big things but, we will have to make all the big things by hand."

"Okay."

"By the way Dad, I'll have to sit down and have some water with a little bit of dragon flame in it after I use magic for all the small stuff because it will make me a little dizzy."

"Okay. Chef, please get some water with a little bit of Dragon flame in it ready for Bloom?"

"Okay. Is the princess all right?"

" Yes, just please make sure that Miriam and Daphne don't find out."

"Yes, your majesty."

"I'm ready Dad, stand back."

"Okay Bloom."

"I got the water ready your majesty."

"Thank you chef."

"Anytime Oritel."

"Dad. Do you have the water? I'll be more than dizzy if I don't finish it in five minutes."

"Yes Bloom. Here is a chair for you to sit on while you get your strength back."

"Thanks Dad."

(5 minutes later)

"How do you feel Bloom?"

"Alot better now. Thank you."

"You're welcome Bloom."

"Are you ready to start building the cribs, drawers, changing tables, closets, and night stands Dad?"

"Yeah. How many of each?"

"7 babies, 7 cribs, seven drawers, seven changing tables, 14 closets ( clothes closet and shoes closet ), and seven night stands."

"Wow. I am really glad I asked for your help Bloom."

(7 hours later)

"Finished. Great job Dad."

"Thanks. You too Bloom."

"Thanks."

 **1 week later POV:**

" Hey Mom, are you ready for next week?"

" Yes Bloom, I'm super ready to meet my 4 princesses."

"Awesome."

"Hey Daphne, are you ready to meet your triplets next week?"

"I am super excited Bloom."

"Awesome."

 **5 days later POV:**

"Oritel! Wake up! I think our princesses are coming 2 days early. Please get the royal doctor now!"

" Okay Miriam. Royal doctor come quick! Miriam needs you!"

"I'm here. Miriam, are they coming?"

"Yes! Please help me!"

"Are you mentally ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay, on three, 1,2,3 push. Look at Oritel."

"You're doing great Miriam. You're almost done."

"There's the last one. Miriam and Oritel the first daughter has hair like Bloom's and light blue eyes, the 2nd daughter has blonde hair like Daphne's and hazel eyes, the 3rd daughter has brown hair and brown eyes like her father, and last but not least your fourth daughter has brunette hair and green eyes."

"Great job Miriam, our daughters are beautiful."

"Oritel, please get Bloom and Daphne. I want them to meet their sisters."

"Bloom, Daphne come in here. Your mom and I want you to meet your sisters."

"Hi Mom(Mum) , how do you feel?" (Daphne and Bloom are talking at the same time)

"Tired, but look at how adorable your sisters are."

"Awwwww . Mom(Mum), they are soooo adorable."

"Thanks Bloom and Daphne."

"You're welcome Mom(Mum)."

"Daphne and I want to know if you've chosen any names yet."

"Your Dad and I actually need to tell you a Domino custom for when new princes or princesses are born."

"What is it?"

"If there is already more than one older sibling to the new family member(s) the youngest of them helps their parents choose the name(s). Bloom, we didn't have to mention it before because it was just you and Daphne so Daphne helped choose your name but now it's your turn to help."

"Wow. That is really cool."

"What do you think the red haired one should be?"

"Roselina?"

"That's beautiful! What do you think for the blonde one?"

"Aurora?"

"Wow Bloom. You're really good at this. What do you think for the brown haired one?"

"Thanks Mom. Belle?"

"That's perfect! Last but not least what do you think for the brunette?"

"Liana?"

"Wow Bloom. Those names are beautiful!"

" Thanks Mom."

"Your welcome Bloom."

"Oritel, please get Daphne and tell her that we are done picking out names."

"Okay Miriam. Daphne you can come in now."

"Hi Mum. What names did you and Bloom choose?"

"Bloom, do you want to start?"

"Sure, the red-haired is Roselina."

"The blonde haired is Aurora."

"The brown haired one is Belle."

"Last but not least, the brunette is Liana."

"Wow. Those names are beautiful."

"Bloom picked all of them."

"Great job Bloom."

"Thanks Daphne."

 **2 days later POV, 1 a.m:**

Thoren's on a trip again so I can't get him. Let's try to move over to the bell that I just

have to pull to get the royal doctor. (grunting noise)Too much work right now. I should call Bloom on her phone. "Bloom, it's Daphne , please pick up."

"I thought I heard my phone ringing but it's one a.m. so who's awake right now? Daphne called? I'm not answering her call, I'll text her that I'm getting the royal doctor right now cause texting is quicker. Daphne, I got your message. Don't worry, I'm getting the royal doctor right now."

"Thanks Bloom."

" We're here Daphne."

"Thanks Bloom. I'm ready Doctor James."

" Okay Daphne, look at Bloom. 1,2,3 push."

" Daphne, you're doing great."

"The last one's here."

"Daphne, they're amazing!"

" Thanks Bloom. Can someone please wake up Mum and Daddy? I want them to meet their grandchildren."

" I'll get Mom and Dad for you."

"Thanks Bloom."

Waking up Mom and Dad POV:

" Mom!Dad! Wake up!"

"Bloom??"

"Why are you awake? It's 2:30 a.m."

"You're grandparents. The triplets were born. Daphne called me at 1 a.m."

"What?? Already? Oritel, hurry, Daphne needs us!"

"Okay Miriam. I'm ready to meet our grandchildren."

"Me 2."

 **Daphne with the triplets POV** :

"Daphne, I got Mom and Dad."

"Thanks Bloom."

"You're welcome."

"Mum, Daddy, these are your grandchildren. The boy with brown hair and hazel eyes is Jaylen, the girl with firey red hair and ocean blue eyes is Ruby, and the other girl with firey red hair and ocean blue eyes is Rosanna."

"Oh Daphne, they're amazing."

"Thanks Mum and Daddy."

"Daphne, I have a surprise for you. "

"What is it Bloom?"

"Someone is coming home right now because their boss gives men the same vacation time as women when they become new mothers and fathers."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Okay new father, you can see your wife and children now."

"Thoren?"

"I'm home Daphne."

"These are your children; Jaylen, Ruby, Rosanna."

"Daphne, they're perfect ."

 **3 weeks later POV:**

"Bloom, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Sky I love you!"

" Mom! Dad! Where's Daphne?"

"In the nursery. Why?"

"I'll tell you after I tell Daphne."

"Ok."

" Hi Daphne,there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Bloom and why are you hiding your left hand?"

" Daphne, Sky asked me to marry him and I said YES. "

"Congratulations Bloom! Have you told Mum or Daddy yet?"

"I wanted to tell you first so you could come with me."

"Awww. That's soo sweet of you Bloom!"

"Mum, Daddy, Bloom has something important to tell you."

"What is it Bloom?"

"Mom, Dad, Sky and I are getting married!"

"Congratulations Bloom!"

"Bloom, I'm so happy for you and Sky, but would it be okay if you and Sky got married but didn't take either throne until you little sisters are 5? They'll have had enough princess training to know why their second oldest sister Bloom is moving to Eraklyon. "

"Okay Dad, I'll talk to Sky if you talk to King Erendor."

"Okay Bloom, thank you."

"You're welcome Dad."

 **Phone call with Sky POV:**

(Phone ringing and Sky finally picks up)

"Hey Sky, my dad is calling your dad and we are both asking the same question--"

"Okay Bloom, what is it?"

"My dad is letting us get married but, we can't be the King and Queen of Domino or Eraklyon until my little sisters are 5. Is that okay with you?"

"Anything that makes you happy makes me happy. What's your dad's reason though?"

"Well, you know how prince and princess training are started when the prince or princess starts to walk and kind of talk?"

"Yeah."

"By the time the prince or princess is 5 years old they understand why their older sibling moved to another kingdom."

"O..o..oh I see why you're dad wants to do that. I understand his reason. Bloom, the people designing my tux for our wedding are here so talk to you as soon as I can."

"Okay Sky. I love you."

"I love you too Bloom. Muah. ()"

"Muah. Bye Sky."

"Bye Bloom."

 **Phone call w/ King Erendor POV:**

"Hi Erendor."

" Hi Oritel."

"How are you with Bloom and Sky getting married?"

"I'm really happy for them."

"Me too. Is it okay if you and Samara stay King and Queen of Eraklyon for a couple more years? "

"Sure, why ?"

"Bloom's little sisters won't understand until they are 5 years old."

"Okay Oritel, we are Kings and Queens for 5 more years. What are the quadruplet princesses names?"

"Roselina, Belle, Aurora, and Liana."

" Wow Oritel, those names are beautiful."

"Thank you Erendor."

"You're welcome Oritel."

"I have to go, Bloom is calling me."

"I have to go to, Sky is calling me."

"Bye Erendor."

"Bye Oritel."

 **Bloom and Oritel POV:**

"Hi Dad, what did Erendor say?"

"He's fine with it. He agrees that it will be easier for your little sisters. Is Sky okay with it?"

"Awesome, yeah he is."

"I'm glad. Bloom?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"I'm really happy for you and Sky but, my baby girl that I missed grow up is all grown up and now she's engaged."

"Awww, Dad do you need me to hug you and you can cry in my arms? You're eyes are tearing up, I can tell you need to let it out."

"Yeah, thanks Bloom. Can we go in you're room though? Everyone gets really worried if the King cries."

"Okay."

_

I know this chapter is a little longer but I hope you enjoyed Is this long enough, to long, or needs to be longer? Please let me know in the comments


	4. Chapter 4

I realize that the triplets and quadruplets are not almost **1** but it's just how the story is unfolding so read and enjoy

 ** _Contd. from previous POV:_**

"It's okay Dad, I'll always be your little girl no matter what. Do you want me to do a spell so you can see my whole childhood in Gardenia?"

"Thanks Bloom, I'm glad to hear that. Yes, I would love that as long as you promise me that you will stop the moment you start to feel dizzy or get a headache."

"Okay Dad, I promise. Are you ready to watch your second oldest daughter grow up?"

"Yes."

 ** _Because it's Bloom that we are talking about, just imagine the perfect childhood and that's what she shows Oritel to make him feel better._**

"Wow Bloom, thank you. I feel a lot better now because I'm the one that told Daphne to protect you by sending you through that portal on the day that the ansestrals attacked."

" You're welcome Dad. I'm glad that I grew up on Earth because that is how I met Stella in the first place."

"Because of what you showed me today, I no longer regret my decision of letting Daphne send you through the portal to protect you. "

" Aww, that's sweet Dad."

 **Daphne and Thoren POV:**

"Hey Daphne, how are you?"

" To be honest, I'm tired from waking up at all hours of the night with our little routine that we do with our wonderfully amazing triplets. I love you, Jaylen, Ruby, and Rosanna."

"I'm tired too Daphne, but I love our routine with the triplets . Daphne, I love you and the triplets too ."

 ** _Daphne and Thoren are now kissing each other._**

"Daphne, I have to go on another trip in 2 weeks and I'm going to be gone for 5 months."

"But the triplets 1st birthday is in 4 months and the quadruplets 1st birthday is 2 days before that. Remember Thoren, you are asking for **FIVE** more children. I'll be happy with more but I'm just reminding you."

" I know, I tried to ask if I could come home for it but, apparently the trip is pretty urgent so I have to go. I realize how many more children I'm asking for Daphne, I love you, our triplets, and our whole family. "

"Aww, Thoren, that's so sweet of you."

" I'm going to buy some building supplies while I'm away so that way we can get a head start on the nursery. I know what you're thinking and don't worry Daphne, I won't buy paint until we know the gender."

" You are an amazing father to your children Thoren, you are really great at reading minds. :-) "

 **Bloom and Daphne POV:**

"Hey Bloom. Thoren just told me that he's going on an urgent 5 month trip in 2 weeks."

"Awww, are you thinking about the triplets and quadruplets 1st birthday party?"

"Yes, and I really wanted him to be there."

Tell me if you want longer chapters. :-) This is ~513 words long


End file.
